


Kick-Ass Parents

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After telling Bella about her former life, Rosalie is upset. She and Emmett have a heart to heart and discuss what kind of parents they would be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick-Ass Parents

Rosalie stood in the forest, staring out into the dark. After telling Bella about her past she had wanted – no, needed – to get away for a bit. She had run into the forest, far enough away that Edward couldn’t hear her thoughts. Suddenly, she felt someone’s presence behind her and tensed.

“Rose,” she heard Emmett say quietly and relaxed again, turning around.

“Hey.” She said, forcing herself to smile.

“Rose,” he repeated and suddenly he was there. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and she fell easily into the embrace, resting her cheek on his broad chest.

“You okay?” he asked and she felt his chest rumble as he spoke.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” she replied quietly.

“Rose, come on,” Emmett said, looking down at her, “I know I’m not the brightest, but I’d like to I can tell when my wife is upset."

“Just, talking to Bella,” Rosalie paused, “It – It brought back some things I wanted to forget.”

“I’m sorry,” Emmett murmured in her hair.

“Don’t be,” Rosalie said, “It’s not your fault.”

“I’m still sorry,” he said, “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want.” Rosalie didn’t say anything, but rather just shrugged and held Emmett a little tighter.

“You would be a great mom,” Emmett said quietly, “You’d be so caring, but strict at the same time. You’d make our kid eat nasty healthy stuff, but then make fantastic cookies.” Rosalie laughed quietly and rested her chin on his chest so she was looking up at him.

“Well, you’d be a great dad,” she said, “I can see you playing with our kid in the yard and then reading them a story at night; teaching them how to play a sport and then signing up to be the coach.”

“We’d be pretty kick-ass parents,” Emmett said and Rosalie laughed.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” Emmett said, “And one day maybe we will be able to have a proper family. Not just this crazy one now. I mean, we’ll still have them of course, but maybe one day we’ll figure out how to have kids.”

“Maybe,” Rosalie replied, resting her head on his chest again, “But until then, even if it might not seem like it all the time, this is enough.”


End file.
